


Why do You Ignore me?

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Dorian Being Dorian, Fluff, M/M, Nightmare, fear of loved one dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian has been ignoring the Iron Bull as of late. Bull wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do You Ignore me?

Today was definitely not Bulls day. He'd discovered that Dorian was pissed at him and could not figure out why. He'd tried to talk to him about but was ignored, so he thought he'd leave the big guy alone for while, let him blow off some steam. Eventually a week passed by and Dorian still was not talking to him, which really started to get on his nerves. He wanted to know why Dorian kept ignoring him but he knew approaching him was out of the question. He decided to go to the Inquisitor instead, he knew that she had become fairly close to Dorian and thought that she may be able to shed some light on the current situation. He found in her The Heralds Rest, where she usually spends her free hanging out with her girlfriend. He made his way up to Sera's loft she he found Sky Lavellan playing a game of wicked grace and evidently losing. "Hehe looks like you got to remove a price of your clothing Buckles!" Sera laughed, huge smile planted on her face. Bull knocked on the door frame, not wishing to intrude on anything private, such as a game of strip wicked grace. Sky was heard the knock, looking at him. "Hey Bull! What's up?" She smiled at him, as she moved from her lying on her stomach to an upright position. "Piss, always butting in at the good spots." She laughed at Sera's annoyance before retuning her attention to Bull. "Boss, I've gotta ask you something. Do you have any idea as to why Dorian is ignoring me? I'm getting kind of concerned that something's wrong with him." She looked at with a concerned look. "I don't really know either Bull. I mean I noticed he was acting weird but I didn't know that he had begun to act so weird." Bull sighed.

Sky stood up off the ground. "All I know at the moment is that sow thing has frightened him. He came to me bawling last week but refused to tell me why...he actually left not too long after coming to me, which bothered me but I didn't think anything of it at the time." Bull slowly became more and more confused. "He didn't tell you?" She shook her head. "Maybe you should try talking to him again...I'm sorry Bull but that's all I can really suggest at the moment." Bull sighed and thanked her before taking his leave. He headed to Dorian's cove in the library, hoping to find him there. He found Dorian asleep in his chair, he decided to take him back to their room where'd he'd be able to sleep more comfortably. He gently picked him up, being extra careful as to avoid waking him up and then carried him to their room. He laid him Dorian out on the bed once he had entered their room, he then covered him with one of the many blankets before leaving him to sleep.

~*~ 

Dorian opened his eyes once bull had gone, having feigned his sleep from the moment Bull had picked him up. He sat up right, looking around the room. "Kaffas! Why couldn't he have left me alone!" He pulled his legs close to his chest, burying his face in them. It had been a long time but for the first time in years, Dorian had troubles sleeping. He had been able to sleep up into this point until a certain incident in the Exalted Plains occluded which involved bull. He started to have a reoccurring nightmare about Bull. All he could see in his dream was Bull reaching his hand out to him as a red templar stuck him down. He always tries to stop the from killing Bull but it's like he cannot move. Seeing Bull just makes things worse, he can't help but to thing of the dream every time he sees him. "Why....why can't I just stop this stupid dream from happening...." He laid back down, curling up into a ball as the tears been to fella, slowly breaking down once again. 

Watching the man he loved die in front of him was one of his greatest fears. A fear he was rather surprised that the fear demon on didn't use against him when he was in the fade. He let out a deep sigh closing his eyes, hoping to get some desperately needed sleep and hoping to do so without having the dream again.

~*~

Hours passed before Bull returned to the room. He brought with him some of Krem's homemade soup and a cup of Dagna's hot coco supreme. He opened the door as quietly as he could, hoping to avoid waking Dorian if he was asleep to find Dorian sitting at his vanity his head is in hands. He quietly set the food and drink down on the dresser before making his way over to him. "Hey Kadan...you ok?" Dorian jumped, Turing to face him. Bull noted the messy moustache, the black khol mixed in with dried tears that ran down his cheeks and the bags under his eyes. "Bull..." He said weakly as he stood up and hugged him. Bull hugged him back, knowing that it would take him a while to coax the truth out of him. Dorian sigh and tightend his grin on the Qunari. "He's not dead Dorian." He thought to himself. "It was just a dream...."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get them talking at the end, I had to give some a sort of ending if it is a denemount. Hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Prompt: Adoribull promp with Dorian ignoring Bull?


End file.
